icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
John Mayasich
}} John E. Mayasich (born May 22, 1933 in Eveleth, Minnesota) is a former American ice hockey player. He was a member of the U.S. ice hockey team that won a silver medal at the 1956 Winter Olympics and a gold medal at the 1960 Winter Olympics. While attending the University of Minnesota, Mayasich set the NCAA tournament record for most points scored in a game with seven against Boston College in 1954. Mayasich won the Western Collegiate Hockey Association scoring title in 1954 and 1955 and was an All-American three years in a row at his university. Mayasich was inducted into the United States Hockey Hall of Fame in 1976 and the Wisconsin Hockey Hall of Fame in 1989. Olympic/International career He attended Eveleth High School in Eveleth, Minnesota and participated in a number of sports. During his high school hockey career he set many individual records and helped his team achieve additional team records that stand even today. Among those records are the 46 total points he recorded at numerous state tournament games and helping his team win four consecutive state championships from 1948-51. John was a member of the 1956 Winter Olympics team that won the silver medal and the 1960 Olympics team that won the gold medal. Mayasich played on both the 1956 Olympic silver medal team in Cortina d'Ampezzo, Italy and the 1960 Olympic Gold Medal team in Squaw Valley, California. The Eveleth, Minn., native is the Gophers' all-time leading scorer with 144 goals and 154 assists in 111 games played. That comes out to an average of about 1.3 goals per game. Mayasich is a hockey legend -- and an inventor. He was the first to use what's become the most recognizable staple of hockey: the slapshot. "I really can't remember the first time I used it," Mayasich said. "It was a big advantage for me, and it wasn't too long until others in the league began to use it. It was the equivalent to the jump shot in basketball." Not only did Mayasich destroy records in the college ranks -- he still owns all Minnesota scoring records -- he was equally lethal in the high school ranks. Mayasich still holds most state tournament records, but a pair of Gophers, Dave Spehar and John Pohl, have since broken his all-time career scoring mark. But as coach Doug Woog says, it still takes nothing away from Mayasich's accomplishments. "We drew the parallel with Dave Spehar," Woog said. "He (Spehar) was the most contemporary state tournament phenom; he had three hat tricks. John had seven. His numbers are phenomenal." Awards *1998 Lester Patrick Trophy References * 20 great Minnesotans in hockey by John McGourty, NHL.com. (January 16, 2004) * U hockey program will retire John Mayasich's number this weekend by Tim Nichols, The Minnesota Daily. (November 13, 1998) External links *Gopher Hockey History Player Info Category:Born in 1933 Category:International Ice Hockey Federation Hall of Fame Category:Lester Patrick Trophy recipients Category:Minnesota Golden Gophers players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of the United States Category:United States Hockey Hall of Fame Category:1956 Olympian Category:1960 Olympian